Joy to the World
by phoenixnext
Summary: Canonverse, Post-Strikers, NanoFate. It's Vivio's first Christmas with her new mamas. Continuation of Spooks and Sweets. A quick burst of holiday fluff, Merry Christmas everyone!


A/N: Hello again, this story is set in the same universe/timeline as Spooks and Sweets. I may continue, at random, to toss more little blips and blurbs into this story-line for holidays/birthdays in the future. I am working on ACL and the next chapter is about half way done. Work has been very hectic and with the holidays I haven't had a huge amount of time to write. I try to do a little something every day but it is tough to get more than a paragraph written some days. Please be patient with me and know I have not abandoned the fandom or my stories. Those who beta read for me know I am just as excited and dedicated to NanoFate as I was when I first started writing. Without dragging this AN out any further let me just say, THANK YOU! to all my readers and Merry Christmas or Life Day or whatever and I hope 2018 is a great year for all NanoFate Lovers.

~Phoenixnext

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN nor do I make any monetary gains from my writings, this is all part of Fair Use.

~"~"~"~

Climbing onto the couch and setting her stuffed bunny next to her Vivio picked up the remote control. It was time to do some research, her mamas were planning something with her Aunty Hayate and this time she was going to understand what all the fuss was about. Looking around the living room it was already decked out with garland and colored lights. A strange tree sat bare for now in the corner as her mamas planned to "dress" it later that evening.

The soft sound of Christmas carols and her blonde mama's sweet voice singing along with them carried into the living room and oddly made her feel warm and happy inside. Listening to the final note of the song playing she pulled her blanket around her and finally hit the play button. The intro music for a claymation cartoon started up and the swirl of fake snow and shiny baubles caught her attention.

Seventy-six minutes later the little blonde sighed before turning off the television. Going back to the stack of videos her grandmother sent her she tried to decide if any of the other _Christmas Classics_ would be more useful in learning what the holiday was all about. As she went through the cases her blonde mama came out carrying a tray of warm cookies and a tall glass of milk.

Head tilting in curiosity she asked, "Ne Vivio, I thought you were going to watch Christmas movies. I made you some cookies."

Mirroring her mama's stance the little girl frowned at the pile of movies before saying, "Fate-mama, I don't understand. Some of these movies say Santa Claus is important to Christmas but I've never heard of him from lessons with Sister Schach. Who is he and why does he give away presents?"

Putting down the tray Fate picked up her daughter and tried to think of the best way to explain Christmas and Santa Claus without getting into the socio-political-religious aspects of the holiday. Sighing she tried, "You know all these holidays come from Nanoha-mama's home world. And while they all have really long histories to them I think it's best to just say we as a family celebrate them because they give us a chance to gather together and show our appreciation for each other."

Vivio considered this then said, "Nanoha-mama says we should always be appreciative and thankful for the people we love."

Fate couldn't help smiling at this, while Nanoha could be seen as the more stern parent between them there was no doubt about her love for her family. She spoiled them in her own small ways that made them feel special. It was why when the holidays did come around Fate took extra care to show her best friend how much she meant to her. This year in particular with Vivio joining their family she wanted to make the celebration even more memorable.

Petting the baby fine blonde hair the lightning mage answered, "Nanoha-mama is right, Christmas and other holidays are just days set aside to be extra special, like birthdays and anniversaries. A day to celebrate how much we love each other and to remind us to forgive each other when we make mistakes."

This intrigued Vivio greatly as she learned earlier that Fate had decided that her birthday was the day she and Nanoha became friends. There were no records to when she was created by her _mother_ so she had floundered in gaining a sense of her own personal humanity. Jail Scaglietti had purposely destroyed all documents which might have given Vivio a clue as to her date of birth to the same end. So, collectively as a family they had decided a birthdate for her as the day she was officially adopted by Nanoha. It hadn't been a full year since that wonderful day but Vivio was looking forward to celebrating it with her mamas.

With her Christmas colored mismatched eyes flicking over the movies once more Vivio asked, "Do you have a favorite?"

Reaching over Fate picked out one of the older films, it was the one Nanoha had shown her their first Christmas together ten years ago. Like the first movie she'd watched it was claymation but this one was in a very lively and bright color palette. Before she could say anything about the selection the little girl found herself being carried over to the television so Fate could pop the movie into the player then she sat them back down on the couch.

Kissing the back of her little girl's head Fate said, "This is the movie Nanoha-mama showed me when I was a little girl. We snuggled up on the couch eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa. It always makes me happy to watch it since it reminds me of her."

From behind the blonde pair a blanket was tossed over them, when Fate pulled it off their heads she was met with Nanoha's smile. Taking up the spot next to her girls Nanoha teased, "You're not being fair Fate-chan. You're supposed to cuddle with me whenever you watch this movie. I can't believe you are replacing me with a younger woman."

Slipping an arm around the auburn haired mage Fate pulled her in closer; loving how Nanoha fit perfectly against her. Kissing her cheek she teased back, "Nanoha is always so busy I was getting lonely. It's not my fault all Takamachi girls are so cute and irresistible."

Poking her girlfriend's stomach Nanoha mock pouted, "I didn't know you thought so highly of Miyuki-nee and mama."

Choking at this horrible tease Fate sputtered which made Nanoha laugh. Grabbing hold of Vivio she pulled the little girl onto her own lap before shifting so she was seated between Fate's legs. Rearranging the blanket around her family the White Devil said, "Much better. Now we can enjoy the movie properly."

Hitting the play button on the remote Nanoha then leaned back so her head rested on Fate's shoulder. At that moment everything in her life felt perfect, if her nine year old self could see her now she knew that little girl would be excited to know all her dreams had come true. She had finally found the place she belonged, no longer the spare but at the center of an ever expanding group of friends and family. The most important of that group and the lynchpin was Fate, the girl with beautiful burgundy eyes that had captured her heart and imagination at first sight. Her contented smile grew when she felt a soft kiss being placed on her neck by her lover and the whispered words, "I love you," in her ear.

For Fate the moment felt like history repeating, only this time the echo came with double the amount of happiness. Years ago she could only hope Nanoha would let her stay by her side and that she might be allowed to share in whatever life she made for herself. Falling in love with her best friend hadn't been her intention but it seemed they were _fated._ How else could one explain why someone as wonderful as Nanoha had inexplicably fallen for her too? All Fate knew for sure was she'd never willingly give up her place and she'd die before she'd let anything happen to her new family.

Vivio curled into Nanoha, resting her head on her mama's breast as she held her stuffed bunny. The music and action of the movie lulling her into a comfortable calm. She might not fully understand the whys of Christmas but she did comprehend one very important thing: it was about love. Ever since the two women she now called mama came into her life she was learning more and more about the power of love. While magic was important it had become increasingly clear that love outmatched it in every way. Love is what Nanoha-mama gave freely and by doing so she had saved both Fate-mama and herself.

~"~"~"~

Tucking Vivio into bed Fate kissed the girl's forehead before tiptoeing out she returned to her room. Entering she saw Nanoha sitting at the dressing table brushing out her hair. Watching the woman she loved carry out the mundane task she couldn't help thinking how beautiful she made everything seem just by being the one who did it. The fact that Fate was staring at her with a goofy love-sick smile on her face wasn't missed by Nanoha. It was one of the things she loved most about her best friend, she wore her heart on her sleeve and completely lacked the guile to hide her emotions.

Putting down the brush she turned to Fate before asking, "Did she give you any trouble?"

Shaking her head Fate made her way to their bed before answering, "No, she went to sleep right away. I think she is excited over the idea of Santa coming with presents but understood he only comes to good children when they are asleep on Christmas Eve. I tried to get her to tell me what she wanted as a present but she kept saying she already has everything she wants. She told me she plans on writing him to tell him to save the toys for some more needy child since she's perfectly happy."

The pout on Fate's lips at not being given at least a hint on what to buy their daughter made Nanoha giggle before poking a puffed out cheek, "She is just like you. I remember you said the same thing our first Christmas together."

Blushing Fate ducked her head and muttered, "I was telling the truth. I already had your friendship, what else could I ask for?"

Crawling on top of her girlfriend Nanoha smiled like a cheshire cat, "I swear Fate-chan you keep getting cuter the longer we are together."

Cheeks now flushing a red nearly as dark as her eyes broke Nanoha's self control. Pressing kisses on her girlfriend's face the amorous attention soon had Fate clutching the devil tight. Skillful fingers were about to slip under a dark spaghetti tank when a knock on the door interrupted them. Breaking apart the pair sighed goodnaturedly before shifting into a presentable position.

Brushing back messy bangs Nanoha called out, "Come in Vivio."

The small blonde pushed open the door and plaintive eyes sought out her mothers. Seeing dual welcoming smiles the girl felt relieved when Fate patted the space between them. Climbing up she was happily snuggled and petted before settled in.

Clinging to her Nanoha-mama Vivio rubbed her face against her stomach before hiding her face she whispered shyly, "Mama, can I tell you what I want for Christmas and you not get angry?"

Threading her fingers through fine blonde hair Nanoha said, "Of course you can. If it's in my power to give you anything then I want my baby girl to have it."

Reaching behind her for Fate's hand she held it tight and asked, "Can we be a real family?"

Surprised by this Nanoha tipped her daughter's face up and said, "Sweetheart we are a real family. Fate-mama and I are your parents, nothing will change that."

Bottom lip trembling Vivio pointed out, "But you're not married. Aunty Hayate said you can't have a happily ever after without a wedding. And at school I read proper families have parents that are married."

Nanoha wanted to roll her eyes slightly at the Church teaching but technically the Saint King was clinging to her so she wasn't going to open that can of worms. As for her best friend planting strange ideas in her daughter's mind she'd deal with her later. For now she had to decide the best answer to relieve Vivio's concerns. Especially since this was her Christmas Wish.

Before the auburn haired mage could even get her thoughts in order Fate said, "You know Vivio I think that's a wonderful idea. So much I was already thinking the same thing."

Climbing off the bed the tall blonde went to her dresser and pulled out a black velvet box. Nanoha felt her mouth go dry as her girlfriend came around to her side of the bed.

Kneeling next to Nanoha on the firm mattress Fate cracked open the ring box before asking, "Nanoha, will you make both mine and Vivio's Christmas Wish come true and marry me? I love you so much and want us to be a _proper_ family."

There was hint of a tease when she spoke that made her shellshocked girlfriend snap out of her daze. A bright smile and 'nyahaha' lifted Fate's heart. Reaching out to cup the back of her fiancee's neck Nanoha pulled her closer.

Slightly rubbing their noses she answered, "I'd say you two were being greedy but that's what I want too. I love you Fate-chan."

Their kiss was gentle and heartfelt, seeing it boldly presented before her Vivio felt some of her unease drift away. Her mamas tended to restrain themselves to pecks on the cheek or hugs in front of her which left her worried about their relationship. She didn't want them separating when they "fell in love" with someone else. Her mamas belonged together forever and maybe someday they could even give her a baby sister. She'd save that request for a future Christmas Wish, it wouldn't do to get greedy.

The small family snuggled down for sleep shortly after that. Nanoha having put on her engagement ring and fished out the one she'd been planning to give to Fate. Slipping it on her long finger she couldn't believe how happy the simple fact that Fate was hers made her. Staring across the gap created by the small sleeping body between them Nanoha whispered, "Thank you."

Reaching out to caress a soft cheek Fate whispered back, "Thank _you_. You're the one who gave us a family."

Turning her head to kiss the hand on her cheek, "You gave me a place to belong. Without Fate-chan I'd be lost and lonely."

Looking down at the bundle of cuteness between them Nanoha felt a happy tear form, "She reminds me so much of you. The first time she hugged me it was like a baby Fate-chan had come to steal my heart. I never wanted anything more than for the three of us to be a family. The two of you make me happier than I ever imagined possible."

Wiping away the moisture Fate said quietly, "She is just like you. She is just as brave and loving. I can't help wanting to spoil her, when she giggles or uses those same cute noises you make to answer questions I just want to hug her to pieces. She is the daughter I always wanted to have with you. I never thought it could happen but now I have the perfect family. I swear I will love you both until the end of time."

Leaning carefully over Nanoha gave her fiancée a lingering kiss before whispering, "And we will love you just as long."

Relaxing into their pillows they each rested a hand on their sleeping daughter, allowing them to entwine their fingers lightly. It might not be Christmas Eve just yet but in the Takamachi-Harlaown Household there was peace and joy.


End file.
